Llegaste tu
by Girlvirgo2693
Summary: Basada en la canción de Jesse y Joy: Llegaste tu...desde el punto de vista de Bella


He aquí mi segunda historia, basada en la canción de Jesse y Joy: Llegaste tú.

La verdad esta es de parte de Bella, tal vez situada en algún punto de Luna Nueva, cuando Jake se aleja de ella, porque se ha vuelto un licantropo.

* * *

><p><strong>Llegaste tú<strong>

_Hundida __yo __estaba, __ahogada __en __soledad__,_ desde que Edward me dejo, ahora decir su nombre ya no duele, antes _mi __corazón __lloraba __d__e __un __vacío __total__,_ mi pecho dolía a cada instante, por culpa de él.

Siempre estuviste conmigo, sin importar lo rota que estaba, me ayudaste con mi estado de zombi que gracias a Edward conseguí, y entonces te alejaste de mí, no me hablabas, no me visitabas y todos los mensajes que te mande con Charlie no tenían ningún resultado.

_Todo __lo __intenté, __por __donde __quiera __te __busqu__e, __eras __tú __mi __necesidad__,_ no sé como paso, como fue que mis sentimientos cambiaron…pero seguías acrecentando la distancia, me ocultabas algo, lo notaba en tu rostro, la última vez que te vi.

Me pasaba mis días _triste __y __desolada, __ya __no __pude __soportar __más __dese__sperada, __era __imposible __de __estar __todo __lo __intenté, __por __donde quiera __t__e __busque __eras __tú __mi __necesidad._

Y un día soleado en Forks, lo que era muy raro aquí, salí de mi encierro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué pero algo me decía que era momento de salir…tome un libro de mi repisa y me senté en el pasto, del jardín trasero de la casa, de pronto el sol se esfumo de mi vista, algo obstruía el paso del sol, entonces…_alce __mi __rostro __y..._

_Llegaste tú, todo cambió, llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó, llegaste tú, volví a nacer…_

Ahí estabas tú con "mi sonrisa" en tus labios, mirándome con devoción, tu mi Jacob, regresabas a mi después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo…

-Bells…-dices tímidamente mientras te arrodillas junto a mí…-perdón por no cumplir mi promesa…

-Jake…yo…-no me dejas continuar, tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y tímidamente acercas tu rostro al mío…sé lo que vas a hacer y no pienso si quiera en detenerte, porque es algo que quiero con toda mi alma…pero te arrepientes y solo unes nuestras frentes y me miras a los ojos…

-Bells…TE AMO…-de mis ojos están a punto de brotar lagrimas y tu lo notas, la felicidad que tenias en tus ojos hace un momento cambio a tristeza…-se…que…tu no sientes lo mismo por mi…-hay un silencio entre nosotros y quiero romperlo pero no me dejas…-pero yo voy a estar aquí, siempre, hasta que tu…seas capaz de amarme, cuando estés curada...-te separas de mi, alejándome te tu calor…pero esta vez no te alejaras…

-Jacob Black…_por __tanto __tiempo __quise __encont__rar __la __solución __a __ese __gran __vacío __que __llevaba __en __mi __interior__, __todo __lo __intenté, __por __donde __qu__iera __t__e __busqué__,_ porque _eras __tú __mi __necesidad,_ y ahora que _alce __mi __rostro_ y..._llegaste __tú, __todo __cambió__, __llegaste __tú,__la __esperanza __triunfó__, __llegaste __tú, __volví __a __nacer__…_-me acerco a ti despacio, en tus ojos ahí duda e inseguridad…pero en los míos hay decisión…-soy una nueva Bella, alguien que ya dejo ir a Edward y ahora solo tiene ojos y corazón para ti…-en tu rostro se dibuja una sonrisa…"mi sonrisa"…-TE AMO JACOB BLACK…-cuatro maravillosas palabras han salido de mis labios…tu acortas la distancia y me besas, un beso que raya en la locura, un beso que demuestra todo nuestro amor, porque es nuestro…nos separamos para poder respirar, mis manos están entrelazadas detrás de tu cuello…las tuyas están en mi rostro…me miras a los ojos…y en ellos encuentro el más grande sentimiento…AMOR…

-Isabella Marie Swan…TE AMO…-dices contra mis labios…-y te prometo, que nunca nos separaremos…y que a partir de hoy no habrá mas secretos…

-¿Me lo juras?...-te pregunto temerosa, aunque estoy feliz porque me amas y te amo y eso nadie, ni Edward Cullen lo puede evitar…

-Te lo juro…-de pronto te pones de pie…me tiendes tu mano para que te imite y así lo hago…-Isabella Marie Swan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Jacob Black…si…si…si…si…-digo una y otra vez…tu me tomas en brazos y comienzas a darme vueltas mientras nos besamos…una, dos…diez veces más.

Me depositas en el suelo y me abrazas, por fin podremos ser felices como siempre debió haber sido, haces que entremos a mi casa, porque es momento de aclarar muchas cosas…aunque ya nada importa, porque sé que siempre estaremos juntos…porque simple y sencillamente AMO A JACOB BLACK…

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí mi historia, espero que les guste...jeje...después nos vemos mas<p> 


End file.
